Resident Evil: Inbetween
by Agent Krivins
Summary: Detailed writing with suspense. Through an OC's P.O.V, named Edward Krivins, you will come face to face with the beginning of the incident in Raccoon City. How it really began and why. Fourth chapter is up and ready to read. Please R&R.
1. The Man He Is After

** I will thank Airfoce2009 for pointing out my errors**.

Resident Evil: In-between

_Disclaimer: Resident Evil is not mine, nor is its characters, or Capcom. _

_Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic I have ever written, so please honesty would be much appreciated, but still, be nice. I'm aware of the timeline in my fanfic and most of the timelines in the game (Resident Evil). So don't worry I know what I'm doing. A lot of work is going to be put in this fictional story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I would also like to say, that, although I've never been to the states, the addresses in my story are real, except for most of the buildings (made by my imagination). _

Resident Evil: In-between

Chapter 1:

The Man He Is After

Date: December 17, 1997, 11:34 pm (Arlington, near Washington DC)

Being a federal leader in a case which involves a personal vendetta can become quite….extreme for F.B.I agent Edward Krivins. So extreme, it could cloud his judgment.

Staring at the office ceiling, leaning back in a comfortable black leather chair, many thoughts came to the mind of the 6 foot tall, dark skinned, Ojibwa Indian, many thoughts that involved the outcome of a very important and frustrating case. Edward wore the basic federal agent uniform, charcoal black suit, with white shirt and black tie. He also had a clean brush cut hairstyle.

Edward has been working on this case for 8 months now, and each day that passes by, he draws closer and closer to the very man he is after: Morgan Brigade. Brigade is the #7 on the F.B.I. Most Wanted List for blowing up a school bus with 32 students aboard as well as killing 3 government agents, one whom was Ed's closet friend. Of-course though that is not the only reason he is after him, no, Edward knew about Brigade even before the man became infamous on the most wanted list, even before Edward Krivins joined the bureau.

On August 1st 1995 Morgan Brigade murdered the best half of Edward, the love of his life Amanda Krivins in their home in Raccoon City. Almost their daughter, Kate, as well but she had escaped unscathed. Later that same year Krivins left S.T.A.R.S and vowed to find the man who murdered his wife.

Deep in thought, a light knock at the office door had caught Krivins' attention and he sat up straight to see who it was.

"Um….sir?" a sweet voice said. It was Caitlyn Morrick, she was short, about 5'6 in height with green eyes and blonde hair that was in a cute ponytail. She wore black rimmed glasses with a white blouse and black skirt, very attractive and extremely shy. "I….hope I….didn't interrupt?"

"No not at all, what is it." calmly spoke the agent.

"I…ah…have the reports from…ah…agent Banker…sir." she said nervously.

"Excellent, let me see them please." Completely aware of her being so nervous, Krivins gave her a kind smile as he took the file. He opened it and began to read . . . . . immediately, in anger, agent Krivins tossed the file flat on his desk, which startled Caitlyn.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yah, they found nothing at Brigade's warehouse" he coldly responded. He then placed his elbows on his desk, ran his fingers through his hair and let out a breath of air in frustration.

Caitlyn, not wanting to upset Edward anymore, thought she should leave, then the frustrated agent decided to change the subject before he freaks out, says to Caitlyn.

"So, Ms Morrick how's the family?" Smile across his face.

"Their…doing…great sir." she responded surprisingly.

"My mother is doing a lot of shopping for christmas, my father got a promotion at the hospital and…um…my brother has a part-time job in Downtown DC."

"You must be very happy." Krivins said with a short smile

"I am sir." She proudly responded.

Edward began to twist his chair around to glance out the very large window behind him. His office is on the 5th floor of the 2 year old F.B.I headquarters, right in the center of Arlington, near Quincy Park. It was snowing outside, the beautiful night sky and large sky scrapers bonded together like a painting, and the snow, so delicatly falling from the endless pit above. It all reminded him of Christmas with Amanda and Kate. His reflection clearly visible from the window, Caitlyn said with a concerned tone in her voice "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, how is your daughter?"

Wishing to avoid the subject he simply responded; "I don't know." Edward was still gazing out the window, he continued saying; "She's staying with her auntie in Raccoon City, so I haven't talked to her for quite some time……she'll be twelve in January though."

"Maybe you should…um…call her, sir." There was a long pause of silence.

"Seeing that it is almost Christmas and all……it could help, she just might want to hear fro….."

"Goodnight, Caitlyn." Krivins immediately interrupting her.

"Goodnight sir." Then she left. A sad face was upon Krivins as he started to think about the past.

"Maybe Ms. Morrick is right, maybe I should." He spoke aloud.

Turning his chair around, he glanced at the phone and started to think long and hard about what to say, but nothing came to mind.

It has been two long years since Edward seen or even spoke to Kate. After the death of Amanda, Kate blamed it all on him for not being there to save them. He loved his daughter very much, but the thought of Kate being right had brought much anger to Edward. Yet of-course he knew very well, Kate was only nine at the time and that was her only way to cope with the devastating death of her mother.

"Damn!" Krivins grunted to himself. Angry, he hopped out of his chair and quickly stepped out of his office. Right away he noticed agent Gregory Jacobs leaning back in his chair asleep with his feet on his desk and his arms dangling over the armrests.

Krivins looked around the large square room, which had many steel desks for its federal occupants, and notice that most of the agents were gone as well as most of the lights were shutdown. Staying to the sideline of the room, he walked passed several empty offices and headed straight for the restroom.

Krivins pushed the men's room door open single handedly and hurried in, as the door closed behind him he went straight for the urinal on the wall and drained the fluids. Moments later he began washing his hands, that's when Bruce Tanen walked in. a 5'9 slender man with brown comb over hair and circular glasses. He wore a black pinstriped suit with a white shirt and green bowtie.

"Edward Krivins, well, well still here" spoke Tanen with disgust. Bruce Tanen is an asshole, a man who thinks he's the best there is, a man who is pretty much a clown and despised by most of the agency. The guy personally believes he's untouchable, because his father; Hector Tanen, is the director of the whole F.B.I, and for some weird reason he always wore a bowtie.

"What the hell do you want." said Krivins with anger in his voice, still washing his hands.

"Well, two reasons." calmly spoke Tanen, as he started to walk over to the urinals. "One, I need to use this really disgusting toilet." After a few seconds, he finished his business then walked to the sink next to Edward who was drying his hands with a paper towel.

"Two, I want to piss you off so could tell my father your miss deeds, get you kicked out of the agency so I, with my brilliant mind, can take over your case and save the day." Spoke Tanen, a smirk on his snobby face.

Edward trying to restrain himself and not give Tanen what he wanted thought this is the best time to leave. As he was moving hastily to the exit, Tanen shouted "Say hi to your wife for me." Edward stopped dead in his tracks. Bruce Tanen and the entire agency knew quite well about the death of Amanda. "ooooooh, right she's fertilizer, no longer among the living, awwww." Edward burning with rage clenching his hands and teeth, wanting so badly beat him to a bloody pulp, thought "_Leave, leave, leave." _ After standing there for a few seconds, Ed left quickly, he wasn't about to blow this whole case when he was so close to finding Brigade.

Krivins made it back to his office, still steamed because of the whole incident in the rest room. He noticed Gregory was still sleeping in the same position he was 10 minutes ago. Right away as agent Krivins stepped into his office, he saw a yellow envelope in his chair that was moved to the center of the room, someone wanted him to see the package.

He quickly stepped out of his office to see if anyone suspicious was lurking around, but the large room was pretty much empty.

"Gregory!" shouted Krivins "Gregory!"

"Wha……?" slurred agent Jacobs, nearly falling out of his chair. Jacobs removed his feet off his desk and started to wipe away drool clearly visible around his mouth.

"Did anyone come into my office?" sternly asked Krivins.

"aaaaah….no?" said agent Jacobs confused, scratching his head.

At that very moment Edward noticed Tanen walking by at the other end of the room, Tanen noticed him as well and gave Ed a salute, an evil smile across his face.

Having complete hatred for the guy, Edward gave him the finger and went back into his office. As he shut the door behind him, he then stared at the envelope. Standing there with his hand on his mouth, in a thinking manner, began wondering if he should treat the package as a bomb or grab it and find out the contents within.

Of course, Edward having no regard for his well being, grabbed the package and opened it. A small neatly folded piece of paper came out and landed in the curious agent's right hand. He unfolded it and began to read:

_The man you are after murdered a friend of mine, and such acts I do not let go unpunished._

_He plans on skipping town by catching an early flight at Reagan International Airport; you can nab him there or take matters into your own hands. _

_You will find him at an abandoned apartment complex in 20__th__ St south, Addison Heights, you can't miss it. He is also armed and has a few thugs with him, but nothing you can't handle._

Good luck.

No signature on the letter, only a lipstick kiss was that all that remained at the bottom left hand corner of the paper just below the "good luck"

The letter is beautifully hand written in black ink and the lipstick kiss clearly states it's from a women.

Krivins, brushing aside the thoughts of who might have placed the mysterious envelope, grabbed his large coat, stormed out of his office with letter in hand, and walked pass Gregory, who was awake and working on much needed attention paperwork. "Is everything alright sir?" agent Jacobs asked.

But Edward completely ignored him and went straight for the elevators on the other side of the room. He hit the "call" button, and then stared at the letter once more to memorize the address. The doors opened, he stepped in side, turned around and hit the "parking garage" button. "Finally, my chance to end this" he said with extreme anger, that's when the elevator doors closed.

_Author's note: So, what do you think? Write a reply and let me know. I have the other chapter written, I just need to revise it and write it on the computer. School, homework and some other stuff take up most of my time though, so don't expect it to be placed on here to soon. (Sorry)_

_Maybe lots of good replies will encourage me to get things done a little quicker. Just a thought I would like to throw out there. Thank you for reading. You are a truly dedicated fanfic reader. _


	2. Not The Way It Should Have Went

Resident Evil: In-between

Resident Evil: In-between

_Disclaimer: Resident Evil is not mine, nor is its characters. _

_Authors Note: I apologize for taking so darn long on placing this chapter. I do hope you enjoy it. One more thing, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers, since they are the very reason I continued this story. Now this chapter is longer then the other, so please, bare with me here._

Chapter Two:

Not the Way It Should Have Went

Addison Heights 12:41 am.

Agent Krivins, in his black unmarked caprice, came to a steady halt one block away from the only abandoned apartment complex mentioned in the letter. He pulled out his large cell phone and began to dial….after a sequence of numbers; he placed it to his ear, someone on the other end picked up.

"Agent Banker here" Gary Banker is the only man Edward really trusts, he serves as the second-in-command to the investigation on finding Morgan Brigade.

"Gary, it's me."

"Edward where in the heck are you, I have been paging you for the last 20 minutes!"

"I can answer that, I'm in Addison Heights, on 20th, staring at very old apartment building."

"Why in the world are you doing that?" questioned Banker.

"Because it's were Brigade is currently hiding."

"Son-of-a b…. you found him, how?"

"No time to explain, just get everyone you can down here now, I mean everyone…" Ordered Krivins "…it ends tonight." He finished.

"Alright, alright…just…stay were you are and don't move, we are on our way." Banker then immediately hung up the phone on his end. "Sorry Gary, but you should know by now, I don't take orders from you." Spoke Krivins.

He then placed his phone on the passenger seat and opened his car door, then stood out and closed the door as lightly as he could.

The cold winter air blew on his face like a fan, with snow still falling from the darkened sky. The entire street was deserted. Edward started to walk towards the complex. Snow could be heard crunching beneath his feet.

The building appeared to be several years old, nine stories high with every window boarded up and graffiti drawn all across the outer walls. There was a large brown steel door hidden in the shadows of an outdoor light. As the agent moved forward, he halted at the entrance and removed his glock 22 from its holster and then entered the building.

The foyer was a wreck, the ceiling looked like it had caved in more than once and the carpet and walls were so covered in debris, dust and mud, there is no way anyone could tell the color they once were. Krivins noticed elevators behind the front desk, but they clearly look destroyed. He wouldn't have taken them anyway, he thought to himself.

Edward saw an old wooden door on the left side of the room with light beaming under it as if the door was the gateway to another life. When he entered through that door, he saw stairs to his left, that of-course lead upward. As he ascended, several of the floors were inaccessible due to countless barricades and debris. Edward started to think that maybe the building was empty, soon enough, that thought changed. Reaching the 7th floor, the sound of two individuals talking could be heard through a slightly open wooden door. Agent Krivins began to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So hay, did you hear about what happened at the warehouse?" asked thug 1

"Of-course I did you idiot, I was there, everybody was there…but man I tell yah, the feds are so close behind us you could smell em." Responded thug 2, then thug 1 continued saying,

"If it wasn't for that tip off, there's no way any of us would have gotten outta there in time."

Wait, what? We got tipped off, by who?"

"Nobody really knows, the boss got a call and that's when we hightailed it out of there"

Agent Krivins grew anger towards the subject, thinking if they didn't get that tip, these thugs, as well as Brigade, would be in lockup right now. Then Edward began to think, the only ones that knew about the raid on that warehouse, were all federal agents, men and women he could vouch for. Twenty-five highly trained special agents participated in the raid, each of them was hand picked by Edward himself. The entire team was lead by an investigative commander, Gary Banker, while agent Krivins was forced to stay at HQ, for reasons unknown.

"Is it possible a mole is within the ranks of the F.B.I?" whispered Krivins lightly.

"HEY!!" A man shouted, standing at the peek of the stairs, staring at the surprised agent. The man wore a red due rag, a large green army jacket with black jeans.

"Don't move, F.B.I!!" Edward shouted back, aiming his gun at the man. He completely ignored that order, lifted his shirt and pulled out a large 357 magnum revolver. Agent Krivins, knowing what the man is going to do, shot him twice in the chest. The man jolted back straight onto the wall behind him, leaving a blood trail as he slid down to the floor.

Knowing the entire building probably heard the gunshots, Edward, in action mode, opened the door leading onto the 7th floor corridor and stared directly to his left. The corridor was long, old and narrow with multiple doors on the left and right side walls. At the end of the hallway there was a large pane glass window. 2 men were standing exactly three meters away from the agent. One wore a gray checkered jacket with blue jeans. The other wore a brown leather jacket with black slacks and black shades and he wielded a compact pistol in each hand. Krivins aimed his gun straight at the man on the right (The one wielding the guns).

"Freeze, federal agent, let me see your hands!" yelled Edward. The thug with the guns began to lift his left arm. Not taking any chances, Edward fired a single round in the thug's chest just below the collar bone and the second gun in the man's right hand went off and hit the other thug in the foot.

Both men fell simultaneously, one dead and the other screaming in pain holding his wound. Edward slowly started to move forward, his firearm aimed at the now agonizing man, who began to reach for his dead friend's gun. "Don't even think about it buddy!" shouted Krivins, gun ready to blow his head off. "Ok, ok…just don't shoot me." The man yelled back with one hand in the air and the other on his wound. "Get up, now!" ordered Edward. The man scurried to his feet as quickly as he could, using the wall to balance himself. "Where's your boss?" asked Krivins with a dead serious look on his face. Right then someone came running out of the corner at the end of the hallway holding a G36 assault rifle. The man had a black crew cut hairstyle and wore a beige jacket with a red under shirt and blue jeans. Immediately Krivins recognized who it was.

"Brigade!!" He shouted

"Agent Krivins!!" Brigade shouted back

Then both men opened fire on each other and went for cover. Edward's bullets whizzed passed Brigade and hit the large pane glass window behind him, while Brigade's bullets hit the walls all around the agent and killed the wounded thug. Both men hidden behind cover began reloading their empty firearms.

"So, you finally found me…unbelievable." Loudly spoke Brigade, still hidden around the corner with his back up against the wall.

"This all ends tonight!" shouted back Krivins hidden in a room peeking down the hall.

"For once I agree with you" continued Brigade. He then spun out of the corner and fired several rounds from his automatic assault rifle doing the best he can to try and hit his pursuer. Bullets were tarring the wall apart probably echoing thought the entire building. It all made Edward wish he had a bigger gun.

After the final shot was given, quickly moving footsteps could be heard moving further down the hall, the thump getting lower with each step. Brigade was running. Edward bolted out of the room and ran down the corridor, there is no way he would let this man escape a second time.

"Kill that agent!" barked Brigade, who could still be heard running. As Edward neared the pane glass window, someone's footsteps grew louder and closer, then a man turned the corner wielding a 12 gauge shotgun. Agent Krivins, with his quick thinking, leaped of the floor and with both feet dropkicked the man in the chest. The shotgun let out a big bang and blew a hole in the ceiling just milliseconds before the man flew straight out the window. Poor Edward landed flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him and small pieces of plaster and wood falling on him from the brand new hole in the ceiling. Trying to grasp for air, a loud shot went off and a bullet hit the floor half-a-foot away from Ed's head, he then rolled directly onto his stomach and aimed back down the corridor.

Another thug was standing over the dead bodies of his fellow comrades. He let out a few shots and came running towards agent Krivins. Edward then fired a single round into the thug's thigh and he fell to one knee and hand (which stopped him from falling flat on his face). The thug in pain was getting ready to fire a few more shots was then hit in the eye with Edwards glock. Still trying to grasp for air, Edward got to his feet and continued to pursue Brigade, after a few seconds he made it to another set of stairs that only lead up.

Loud banging noises could be heard high above, so agent Krivins began to ascend. As he drew closer to the roof, the noise grew louder. "Why is this door locked!!" shouted Brigade, then automatic fire went off and the loud sound of a door opening and slamming shut could be heard.

Edward finally made it to the top of the stairs and saw Brigade's empty G36 assault rifle and large bullet holes through the doors locking mechanism. Being ready for what's behind the door he kicked it open and walked through.

The wind blew quickly on the large roof with snow no longer falling from the sky. There wasn't a single siren heard in the distance, which means there is no help if the situation got bad.

Brigade was no ware in sight, but the fresh footprints should lead Edward right to the man he loathed for two years, which seemed like an eternity. Following the trail, the agent's heart began dancing on his tongue. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Brigade and let him know just how much he hated him.

The trail lead Edward through heat and coolant generators, as well as large gaping holes and garbage. Soon enough the anxious agent found himself in front of a steel ladder that ascended upward onto a steel platform. A door was clearly visible from were Krivins was standing, it evidently lead back into the building. Edward holstered his gun and started to climb the ladder. The bars were cold as ice as his bare hands made contact with them, one after another. When he reached the top he placed his frozen hands in front of his mouth and blew warm air into them, then rubbed them together for friction. He then removed the 9mm from its holster and entered the next area.

To the left a large 2x4 being swung by Brigade came down fast and hit Edward's arm with extreme force knocking the gun out of his hands. Brigade then lifted the board to go for another swing, but Edward instantly lunged at the man, slamming him into the nearest wall which caused him to drop the 2x4. The angered agent began punching Brigade in the face. That moment Brigade kneed Krivins in the gut and gave off a head butt forcing the stunned agent to jolt back and trip over the 2x4. Agent Krivins, afraid he would fall down the stairs directly behind him, landed on the floor with a thud. His left shoulder blade collided with a metal object that caused a sharp pain in his entire arm. He quickly rose to one knee and stared at Brigade, who was recovering from the hard head butt.

Edward, who was ready to make a move, then realized the metal object he landed on was his gun, he immediately grabbed it and was getting ready to fire when he was lunged at with great force by his enemy, causing the gun to fire a shot that hit the ceiling lamp in the room. Both Edward Krivins and Morgan Brigade went tumbling down the 16 step stairs.

Despite the age of the stairs, they were still incredibly sturdy. As they both went down, each step felt like concrete smashing up against bone. It all ended as quickly as it started, with a large thump at the foot of the stairs. Edward grunted due to the excruciating pain in his entire body. He began to open his eyes and found himself staring down the northern end of the hallway. In front of his face was lying a very interesting object.

Knowing of its importance, he grabbed it with his left hand and slowly started to rise. Edwards head was a church bell. The ringing in his ears gave him a pounding head ache.

"Don't do anything stupid." ordered the voice of Brigade.

Edward stared to the west (his right) and Brigade was standing, a visible gash was on his forehead, seeping fresh blood. He was holding the very item used to help agent Krivins complete is duties, the very item used to take lives. The federal agent rose to his feet, hiding the important object behind his left thigh. The firearm, in the hands of his adversary, was still aimed at his head.

"You know, there is something I just have to ask you…" stated Brigade. Krivins stood completely still, not wanting to tempt the man to shoot him. "…How did you find me?"

Edward thought for a little bit, and then answered his question. "A lot of people want you dead Morgan, you've done some terrible things…..and some things don't go unpunished."

Brigade had a puzzled look on his face. "I've heard that some ware…" He paused then began shaking his head saying, "…doesn't matter."

"I have something to ask you." said Edward. It appeared that Brigade's arm was getting tired, so he lowered it to his side, the end of the gun still aimed at the agent. "Why my wife, why Amanda?"

"(Sigh) I guess you deserve to know…I was hired to kill her."

Krivins face went to shock, everyone he once knew adored Amanda. She was loving, caring and compassionate. The thought of someone placing a hit contract, made it sound unbelievable.

"Hired? By who?" asked Krivins

"The same company she worked for." Calmly spoke Brigade.

Krivins tried to remember Amanda's last job, but found it difficult, then it hit him like sledgehammer. "Umbrella?"

"That's the one." said Brigade.

Umbrella is an international pharmaceutical company with markets that involve hardware, defense, medical, computers and of-course pharmaceuticals. On the more public side, Umbrella also produces cosmetics, consumer products and foods. It is widely know around the world as an honest company.

"I don't believe you" said Edward

"I really care what you believe Krivins, I know what I did and I know why I did it." Sternly spoke Brigade.

"The kids on the bus and the 3 agents, where you hired to kill them too, or was that for your sick pleasure" Dauntlessly spoke Krivins

"The agents yes, but the kids…no, that was Umbrellas only way of getting rid of me."

"So your the victim now huh, you must have done something pretty stupid to get on their bad side." said Krivins, Sarcastically.

Brigade chuckled and then said "To tell you the truth, I was going to turn myself in, but obviously Umbrella didn't want that which is why they did what they did…and frame me."

"Why didn't they just kill you, save me the trouble." Angrily spoke Edward, wishing they had.

"They couldn't find me, you now what it's like looking for a runner, very difficult, so after a while they finally gave up, maybe because they knew you would do their dirty work of hunting me down."

"Why all of a sudden did you start thinking of turning yourself in anyway?" asked Edward

"It was something that your wife said to me that really got stuck in my mind." Said Brigade

"What did she say?" blurted Krivins, he was afraid of the answer, believing he made the mistake of asking. He didn't want to hear the last words of Amanda from the very man that killed her. For all he knew, this man could have had her beg for her life and the life of there daughter. Such a thing enraged Edward and made him want to throw up.

"She said….I forgive you…." Softly spoke Brigade. He slightly stared down as if he felt sorry for what he did, maybe he was, he then finished saying "….I didn't know what she meant till later, it was weird, she didn't run, she didn't even scream…. It was like she new it was her time."

Her time Krivins thought and then his mind clicked, he could instantly feel a cold presence, something that had fear spread throughout his body. Someone was going to die, could it be him or Brigade, he didn't know but maybe just maybe luck was on Edward's side.

"I couldn't kill your daughter…" Brigade exclaimed. "…I didn't even try. It wasn't soon after I found out that Amanda's husband, you, were a member of S.T.A.R.S, if I had known that there is no way I would have done the contract. Not just anybody becomes S.T.A.R.S."

Brigade was right. Special Tactics And Rescue Service was founded in 1994 by Albert Wesker. It is an elite task force within the Raccoon Police Department. The squad contains only the best of the best. Men and women that have strong backgrounds in policing or military, but if lucky certain people are selected for the skills they have.

"You just simply walked in here alone and killed all my men, impressive but stupid." The fugitive continued.

"What makes you think I came alone?" spoke agent Krivins

"hehehe, I know you very well Edward, your sooo…predictable, but your actions today did save a lot of lives.

Edward began to wonder what he meant when he said that. Ed took lives today, he didn't save any. Sirens could finally be heard outside in the distance. Agent Krivins had doubt that they would arrive quick enough to help with the predicament he was in.

"Well, looks like it's time to go." Said Brigade, who then raised his arm, the gun now aimed at Krivins' head.

"_This is not the way it should have went." _Edward thought to himself. The chances of the agent's survival were in fact pretty high due to the important object still hidden behind his left thigh, which to his amazement is the guns clip. But there still might be a bullet left in the chamber of the glock and that eerie feeling of death that Edward still had, didn't comfort him in anyway either. A brief second of silence…then Brigade pulled the trigger. The guns slide clicked back revealing that it was completely empty.

"Forget something?" spoke Krivins, showing the clip with his left hand. Then in one quick motion, Edward took a step forward and using his right hand he smoothly removed the gun from Brigade's clutches and then elbowed him in the face. The glock was quickly reloaded and then aimed at the stunned fugitive. Edward was finally in the position he wanted to be, but didn't now what to do. 5 minutes ago he wouldn't have hesitated. He would have placed a bullet in between Brigades eyes, but now he knew the man he was after was nothing more than a puppet.

"Just shoot me already!" yelled Brigade, his lip was cut dripping blood.

"No, I now realize that you're nothing more then a pawn in a bigger game." Krivins then removed his handcuffs from his belt and tossed them to Brigade, who caught them in the air.

"Put them on." ordered Edward. The fugitive obliged and clamped them to his wrists.

That very moment a person came from around the corner holding a handgun with a really bright flashlight. The being was behind Brigade about 20 feet away and the flashlight shielded the face of that very person. Right away Edward saw an F.B.I badge on the person's belt.

"I'm a federal agent…" shouted Krivins, who then lowered his gun. "It's about time you guys got here." He continued to say.

The being said nothing and still had their weapon aimed at the two men. Instantly a thought came to agent Krivins' mind, _"The mole." _This has to be the very person that tipped off the raid to Brigade and his men. Krivins lifted his arm to fire a shot but wasn't quick enough. Two bullets pierced Edwards's chest pushing him onto the floor. Lying on his back staring at the ceiling, his vision was going blurry and his hear let out a muffled sound to every thing around him.

"It's you isn't…" said a voice. Edward did not know who it was, due to the muffling in his ears. "…none of this was part of the plan, this not what you promised!

"Some promises were meant to be broken." Then every thing went black.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Krivins opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a man in a white coat reading papers on a clip board. He had black hair and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Where am I?" asked Edward painfully.

"ah, it's good to see you finally awake agent Krivins, I'm Dr. McMills, and to answer your question, your in a hospital receiving treatment for your wounds."

Edward stared at his chest, two patches covered his injuries.

"What happened?" asked Krivins

"Well, you were shot…twice." Complied Dr. Mcmills

"How long was I out?" again asked Krivins

"About three days, I must say it's a miracle you're alive." said the Dr.

"I don't believe in miracles." Sharply responded Krivins

"You really should."

The door to Edward's room opened and a tall man waked in. It was deputy director Harold Kindly. Ironically his name doesn't state the kind of person he really is, a mean looking 6 foot 3, 49 year old medium build man with light blond hair. He wore a blue tailored suit and looked really upset.

"I would like to speak to your patient, alone if you don't mind." said deputy director Kindly, staring at the Dr.

"Very well." Said Dr. Mcmills. The expression on the doc's face clearly states he doesn't want to be in Edward's shoes. He left quickly and closed the door behind him. Kindly gave a cold stare at Edward, but he stared right back.

"What you did was unacceptable. You walked into that building with no warrant and no backup. You were specifically told to wait where you were, but no, you had to go all bravado and put the lives of eleven people at risk!!" shouted Kindly

"Wait, eleven people? What are you talking about?" sternly asked Krivins.

"There were eleven hostages in that complex, why they were there, I do not know…" _That's what Brigade meant when he said saved a lot of lives thought Krivins. _"…if one of them was killed, if one of them was even taken as a human shield you would no longer be apart of the bureau!" yelled Kindly. Krivins was going to say something but was immediately cut off.

"Keep you mouth closed and just…SHUT UP!!, you are suspended as of now, I would almost fire you, but the media sees you as a hero and doing so would cause serious problems I want the agency to avoid." Krivins had much to say for his defense but that would only enrage Kindly even more.

"This case is officially closed." Spoke kindly, fixing his tie.

"You can't, Brigade and the person that shot me are still out there!" argued Krivins

"Brigade is dead, his body was found lying next to you and the guy that shot you committed suicide that same night." responded Kindly.

"He was F.B.I right?"

"Wrong, he was one of Brigades men, probably got fed up with brigade and everything going on." stated Kindly.

"That is bullshit!! The man that shot me was an F.B.I agent I saw his badge."

"Who knows what you saw when you were in there Krivins, for all I know you killed Brigade, he was wearing your handcuffs. Plus the guy looks like he was hit by a bus...(sigh)...it doesn't mean anything anyway. This case is closed that's what you were after so that's what you'll get. I'm done talking to you." angrily spoke Kindly and he then left the room slamming the door.

Edward was a little upset about the way the case ended, but glad he's still an agent. He leaned back into his pillow and stared out the window on his right. Right away, on top of a building he saw a large billboard with sophisticated men and women in suits baring the logo of the company he was beginning to despise. Umbrella. Beneath the employees there was a statement:

_WE DO OUR BEST TO MAKE LIFE EASIER._

Krivins mumbled the next few words that would stay with him until he knew the answer.

"What are you guys really up to?"

_I would like to thank all those that read this long chapter, so thank you, it really does mean alot. I'm currently working on the next one, but it might not be done soon. (sorry) The story will continue with F.B.I agent Edward Krivins, 7 months later. (December + 7 months July, you should all know what happens that month.)_


	3. The Past and The Present

_Disclaimer: Resident Evil is not mine nor is its characters, just Edward Krivins and a few others. _

_Authors note: I so greatly apologize for the long wait. I sort of lost the drive to write. But a simple email changed that. So thanks _**Miracle Viguy 38**_. I believe many of you will enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 3

The Past and the Present.

Seven months later. Friday, July 31, 1998. (Arlington, D.C)

The phone began to ring, awaking Edward from his comfortable slumber. He lifted his head off his pillow and stared at the alarm clock on his bedside table; 7:40 am. As the half asleep agent reached for the receiver beside his clock, he wondered who would call so early. Even though working for the F.B.I as long as he has, he still hasn't gotten use to the early morning calls. But this time there was no need for the calls from the bureau due to suspension.

Edward was suspended for hitting a fellow agent; Bruce Tanen. Anger finally got the best of Edward, when Tanen ran his mouth, yet again, about how much Kate probably hates her father for leaving her in Raccoon city alone. That part didn't upset Edward to the point of hitting the guy, but what did was when Tanen said when Kate is old enough, she'll need a real man in her life and asked Edward what he thinks of having him as a step-son. Edward answered with the first thing that came into his mind. That entire incident occurred 3 days ago in an elevator within the federal headquarters.

The phone rang a final time then Edward picked up the receiver and placed it to his ear. His face still buried in his pillow.

"This better be good." Spoke Edward tiredly.

"Krivins, it is deputy director Kindly, you awake!?"

"I am now sir." Slurred Edward

"Good, something important has come up and I need you down here pronto!" Hastily continued Kindly.

A confused look was upon Krivins' face.

"Sir…I…thought I was…"

"Suspended? Well your suspension was lifted. I had a long talk with the agency Director and he's doing this as a personal favor for me, so get your ass down here at headquarters immediately!!" loudly ordered Kindly.

Seconds later the deputy director hung up and the click startled the nearly awake Edward Krivins.

"I better get moving" He muttered to himself and hopped out of bed. He then hurried to the closet and removed his only black charcoal suit, which was still in its plastic wrapping from the dry cleaners, and placed it on the end of his bed. He then went straight for the shower.

Edward lives on the 4th floor in an old apartment about 7 blocks away from the Bureau. After being shot by an unknown federal agent several months ago, he changed his address. He hasn't told anyone were he currently lives. Since that event, trusting someone within the bureau was not going to happen. He even makes detours to get home. On several occasions, he could have sworn someone was trying to following him.

15 minutes later he exited the shower and quickly got dressed in his suit. He stared at the clock once again; 8:01 am. He went to the bedside table, then opened the drawer and removed his wallet and keys. Within doing so he noticed a family picture of Amanda, Kate and himself.

The photo was taken on July 1st, 1995, exactly one month prior to Amanda's death. The picture obviously reminded him of happier times. Amanda had curly brunette hair that glowed with her sapphire colored eyes. She wore a woolen brown sweater with a white dress and had her arms lovingly wrapped around Edward's neck. In the center of the photo was Edward himself. He looks the same then as he does now, but wearing a blue shirt with a red tie and khaki pants. He was holding their 9 year old daughter, Kate. In every detail she looked exactly like her beautiful mother, only her hair was shorter and not so curly. Kate wore the only thing she had for the special occasion, a nicely made white dress with numerous red roses decorated all around it.

Before the fateful day of her death, Amanda worked for the most respectable company in the world; Umbrella. She was an assistant researcher that did testing with many medicines that were used in medical hospitals, clinics and even schools. She was very smart and very intelligent. Her colleges spoke highly of her and respected her in every way possible. But what Brigade said that cold night of December in that dark and gloomy hallway of the apartment complex, still freshly remained in his mind. "I was hired to kill her". Judging what Brigade stated someone high up in the company must not have liked Amanda and for unknown reasons wanted her dead.

Edward Placed the photo back in the drawer and hurried for the front door. Leaving his apartment he locked up, continued down the hallway and started to descend the marble stairs. After reaching the front doors of the main floor, he ran in to a familiar face.

"Mornin Edward" Said old man Bowmack. Bill Bowmack is the landlord of the apartments. He is a 5 foot 10, 62 year old man. His hair was gray but covered with a trucker cap and he wore Blue Jeans with a blue and gray checkered long sleeve shirt as well as a green hunting vest. He's a very kind and gentle old man, but get him mad and he'll put up an argument even a fight. Despite his age he could do some damage in a fight.

"Morning Mr. Bowmack" responded Krivins.

"I was just gonna come up and let you know that a sweet young lady left this here letter for ya" said Bill, handing an envelope to Edward.

"What? Nobody knows I live here" spoke Edward

"Well somebody does" replied Bowmack.

Edward took the letter from the landlord hoping it was a mistake. The letter had his entire name written on the front, so it was definitely for him.

"When did she give this to you?" asked Krivins

"Just like 3 minutes ago." said Bowmack.

"What did she look like?"

"Well, she was of Asian decent…huh…had short black hair…and huh…she was wearing blue jeans, but I can't seem to remember what she had on for a top."

Edward couldn't help but crack a smile on his face about why Mr. Bowmack would only remember the woman wearing jeans. He just had to ask the man the next question.

"Why do you remember her wearing blue jeans?" he asked wondering how Bill would respond.

"I was staring at her…huh…you know what, I'm not going to answer that." stuttered Bowmack.

"I think you already did." said Krivins respectfully.

There was a small brief second of silence, then Bowmack said to immediately change the subject "How come you haven't been to work for the past few days Edward?"

"I kinda had some trouble with an idiot back at the agency."

"Hoooo you youngsters are always getting into trouble this days." Spoke Bowmack, feeling glad about the new subject.

"I remember back in my day…" Bill was getting into a topic that Edward had no time to listen to.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure your story is really interesting, but I gotta get moving. I have to be somewhere" Interrupted Krivins.

"Ok, well another time then." responded Bowmack.

"Thanks, take care of yourself Bill."

"You to, see ya Edward."

Edward left through the front doors and hastily moved to his car that was parked in front of the building. He wanted to open the letter but decided to do it in the privacy of his vehicle. It didn't surprise Edward to the least that somebody was following him. He began to scan the area to see if there were suspicious persons watching him, but everything looked normal. Missing the woman, that gave Bowmack the letter by a few minutes, could mean she might be still around. He entered his black caprice and began to open the letter. Right away he ultimately recognized the hand writing. It was written by the same individual that handed Brigade's whereabouts to Edward so many months ago.

Edward step out of his car and began to give the area another thorough scan. But still everything seemed normal on the quiet Avenue. Cars could be heard in the distant streets, a young boy walking his small dog and even the sun demanding to come out from the horizon and shine obviously showed that nothing was going to happen. Then just as he was about to get back into his car he glanced behind him. About half-a-block away, there was a silver Acura RL sitting patiently at the center of the T intersection of the street. The left side of the car completely exposed to Krivins. Fumes were coming from its muffler and a woman was visible in the driver seat.

Krivins not knowing how the person will react if he approached the silver Acura, decided to find out. He threw the letter back into his car on the seat and slammed its door. Then the Acura sped off. The sound of screeching tires made the young boy's dog go nuts. The direction the car was going had Edward remember that the road curves left directly behind his apartment.

Edward wanted to at least get an I.D on the license plate, instantly bolted on foot towards the street behind the building. Moving as fast as humanly possible down the left side of the complex, he came up to a small hedge and hopped over it like an athlete, got on the road and in the path of the woman's car. She slammed on the brakes with nearly hitting Edward. He placed his hands on the front hood giving himself some space between him and the car. Both the woman and Edward stared in each others eyes. Like what Bill said she was of Asian decent with black hair. She had hazel colored eyes as well.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted Edward, demanding an answer. The woman just gave off a short smile and floored it. The car's tires screeched and Edward not wanting to get killed by the woman jumped up onto the hood and began to roll on the windshield, then the roof, then the trunk and finally smacking onto the hard concrete behind the car. Through his pain he glanced at the license plate, as the car continued to get away. The plate read: NICE TRY. Talk about insult to injury thought Edward. He had the feeling that that very sign was made just for him. The car turned off onto another street and was out of sight.

"Funny" spoke Edward in a serious tone. He began to get up and dust himself off, that's when a woman jogger came to his aid.

"Are you alright? Should I call an ambulance?" said the woman

"I'll be fine."

"You should report that person to the authorities." The woman continued.

"Lady, I am a federal agent, I'll take care of it." Painfully spoke Edward, staring at the woman.

Her face lit up, "Hey, I know you…your the guy that killed that Brigade fella." She spoke with excitement.

Krivins just stared at the woman and with out saying anything, walked away. After that, the woman just shrugged and continued on with her jog. Edward limped his way back to his car. The boy was still standing across the street holding his dog's leash. The small K-9 was still barking.

"Go home kid and get to school." ordered Edward. The boy picked up his dog and quickly ran home. Krivins entered his car and began to see his dry cleaning job just went down the crapper. Still covered in dust and gravel he picked up the letter from the mysterious woman and started to read.

_Dear; Edward Krivins,_

_You're a very difficult man to follow. It was blind luck that I found you. I have no idea what happened in that building the night Brigade was killed and quite frankly I don't want to. _

_What ever happened happened for a reason. _

_I hope our paths don't cross again because I can assure you, next time, it won't be for your benefit. But then again you never know, maybe it will._

_See you around. _

_P.S: Did you enjoy my license plate? _

Just like the last one there was no signature and only a lipstick kiss at the bottom right hand corner of the paper.

The letter made Edward's mind all tangled in frustration. It literally proved how predictable he was. By leaving the question about what he thought of the license plate showed that she knew he would glance at it. Another thing that made it worse was in the letter she said the next time they came across each other it would not benefit for him, and then she goes and says maybe it will. She new this would confuse him.

This woman knows Edward to well and he doesn't know a darn thing about her. That part really got to him. He crumpled the letter in his hands and vowed to never be so predictable in the future. He tossed the crumpled paper in the back seat and started up the car. The piece of paper landed in one of three open boxes. They were all filled with dozens of papers which involved the Umbrella Corporation's entire history.

Through the public eye, Brigade's case was closed but through Edward's eyes, he knew that the case was far from finished. He did extensive research on Umbrella's affairs and came up empty. Everything they did was clean and legal. The evil things Brigade said about the company were becoming less and less believable by the day. This company has won humanitarian awards, has given millions of people jobs, has offered funds and services for survivors of disasters and even has donated millions of dollars to charity. There wasn't at all a single court order made out against the company. Now either this franchise is nothing Brigade stated it to be or it has the general public and government under its thumb to keep its secrets from prying eyes.

F.B.I. Headquarters, 8:39 am.

Edward walked into the main concourse of the F.B.I headquarters wondering if he will run into Bruce Tanen. He was greeted by an armed security guard hired to watch the metal detectors and main entrance. Hal Rouger, he was the same height as Krivins and he wore a blue security shirt and black pants. He had no hair and a small black mustache under his nose.

"Morning special agent Krivins" said Hal

"Morning Hal, you are aware that I was suspended and don't have my badge, right?" asked Edward

"Don't worry about it sir, Kindly explained everything." Replied Hal

"Awesome…thanks…oh by the way did your daughter get into that university she was going for?" "No…she didn't, we got the rejection letter 2 days ago…" answered Hal with disappointment. "…But she is already looking to attend a different university. I'm really proud of her that she hasn't giving up." Hal said with a smile.

"It seems she's well on her way, just got to keep on keeping on."

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well take care." said agent Krivins, who waved and began to walked away.

"See ya." Said Hal

Edward looked at his watch. He really didn't want to Keep Deputy Director Kindly waiting much longer. He's not a very patient man.

The main floor was huge. There was an F.B.I. logo on the marble floor in the middle of the concourse. Many federal agents walked through this hall countless times. Edward was heading for the row of elevators in the back of the large room, which was being watched over by another armed guard from behind a reception desk. The desk was on the opposite side of the elevators.

Edward waved at the guard who was reading a folded newspaper. He just stared at the agent, nodded and continued to keep his attention on the comics. Krivins hit the "call" button and waited for the elevator. His mind trailed off into many different things. Why Umbrella would be involved with the death of his wife, which agent in the Bureau was capable of betrayal and why. All the pieces of this enormous puzzle were missing and trying to figure it out with no strong leads was impossible. Edward had strong belief that the agent that shot him knew what he was doing. By killing Brigade and framing a henchman for the murder, the whole case would evidently close.

The elevator doors slide open and as Edward took a step forward he saw someone he was hoping to run into. Bruce Tanen had a dark purple shiner in both eyes from a broken nose. To his right was his most trusted partner: Donnie Thompson. Thompson was more of a right hand man then a partner to Tanen. He was 5 foot 11 with brown hair. He wore what all agents wear when on duty, a suit and tie.

"Bruce! Purple is a good color for ya!" spoke agent Krivins with a bright smile, referring to his shiner in both eyes.

A surprised look clouded Tanen's face. "Your suspended and not suppose to be here!" angrily spoke Tanen, pointing a finger in Edwards direction.

"Not anymore, the deputy director wants to have a word, probably to give me an assignment." continued Edward. At this point both men exchanged positions, Tanen and Thompson on the main floor and Edward in the elevator with a few other agents.

"You look really stupid without your glasses, Tanen. Get contacts for next time, it will be a lot easier on my hands." said Edward shaking his fist.

Thompson began holding, the now freaking out, Tanen back from a fight "This isn't ove…" The elevators closed interrupting his tantrum.

Edward couldn't help but laugh. He was taught growing up in an orphanage, that revenge is wrong but it tasted so sweet. Going up in the small box, a fellow agent just had to share his opinion.

"Sir, I just have to say that he got what was coming to him."

Edward turned around and there was agent Jacobs. "I agree with you 100%, Jacobs." said Edward, feeling glad that another agent was on his side about the whole rivalry.

Edward reached his designated floor and left the elevator with a few other agents. On the fifth floor, 60 or more agents were either working at their assigned desks or running around doing what ever needs to be done. Edward started for the hallway on the far right at the other end of the room, which lead to Kindly's office. In doing so Krivins got some confused looks from other agents. His guess was as good as any. That they all heard about his suspension and was wondering why he was there. Not much happened at the bureau other then countless numbers of cases. And if something did, the word would spread like a wildfire. During his walk to Kindly's office several agents were glad to see him. They even greeted him with hello sirs and good mornings. But Edward didn't care for the well being of his fellow agents as much as they cared for him.

Until the very agent that shot him was either dead or dying, all of them are the traitors. He finally made it to the secretary's office, just outside of the deputy director's door. The room was nicely decorated. It had nice brown colored furniture and shelves of books and magazines. The walls were a tan color with a blue carpet. There was a large desk in the left corner of the room with a woman behind it, digging in a file cabinet. She had brown hair and wore a red blazer with a matching skirt.

"Hey, I'm here to see kindly." Spoke Krivins

"Ok just a sec." said the woman, still digging for a file in the cabinet.

Edward just stood there waiting patiently for the woman to finish what she was doing. When she found the file she was looking for she glanced up at the agent and put on a smile.

"Agent Krivins, it's good to see that you're back doing what you do best. Kindly just step out for a few seconds, but he should be back shortly. You can wait in his office if you like." said the woman.

"I'll do just that, thank you." replied Krivins and then stepped into Kindly's office.

The office was large, probably the size of a classroom. It had a tile floor with a very big burgundy colored rug in the middle of the room which had a blue and black F.B.I. logo in the center of it. The walls were beige, covered with several paintings and commendations. There was a brown wood desk in front of a blind covered window and an empty chair. The lamps in the room were quite dim and gave off a spooky kind of feeling. Most likely this was a scare tactic when deputy director Kindly spoke with other agents. Edward sat in a chair in front of the desk and had no choice but to wait for his superior.

Staring at the desk, Edward noticed that there wasn't a single family photo. Neither was there any on the walls or shelves. He has been in this room dozens of times and never seemed to notice before. It appeared that Kindly had no family life and no loved ones. It didn't bother Krivins, but he wouldn't mind knowing why that is.

The door closed and in came Kindly. He walked past Edward, reading a file and sat in his chair. He placed the file in his desk drawer and crossed his arms.

"It's about time you arrived." calmly spoke Kindly.

"Sorry sir, I would have gotten here sooner, but I was hit by a car."

"Ah huh, interesting." Said kindly sounding like it was a joke.

"Sir why am I here?" asked agent Krivins.

"Edward…Do you remember my story? The one that happened in Chicago several years ago."

Edward kind of rolled his eyes at the question. He knew the story and didn't care much for it. If he wanted to here some history story he would have listened to what Bill Bowmack had to say.

Yes sir, I remember it, so what."

Tell me…how did it go again." Said Kindly.

"Well it was the time you were a rookie and joined the special victims unit. Your first assignment was to find a serial killer known as shadow, pretty stupid name by the way. Your partner, who's name slips my mind, was a senior detective and in charge of the investigation. After weeks of several leads and deaths you both found him, your partner was killed and you received a commendation for your efforts. What about it?" said Edward carelessly

"The name of the senior detective was Trent Redfield." Said Kindly.

"Wait…Redfield?"

"His son is the very person you have come in contact with, Chris Redfield." Again spoke Kindly.

Chris Redfield was one of Edward's friends back when he was a member of S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City. He was the best darn marksmen in the state, he out ruled Edwards accuracy by far. Chris said he would help Krivins find Amanda's killer, but due to constant rage he didn't want anyone's help and left the city. Edward hasn't spoken a word to Chris or anyone from S.T.A.R.S. since that day.

"When Trent was killed, I went to his funeral and met his wife Diana, his daughter Claire and his son Chris. I felt really bad for what happened. Because of being new on the force and very naïve, I let my guard down for one second…he took four bullets in the chest for me and saved my life. When Chris, being so young at the time, asked me to help him take care of his family…I said I would. From that day forth I made an oath…for each bullet that hit Trent I would complete major things they asked of me. Regardless of how impossible they seemed. The first thing he asked of me was when several months later, Diana passed away. He wanted me to make sure that him and his sister stayed together at all times. Now I was very low in rank and had no authority over anything, so I strived very hard for promotions to make sure I had power to have them stay together and in the end they did."

"Sir, what does this have to do with me being here?" asked Krivins

"I am getting to that; the second thing he asked was made several years later, when you became an agent. He asked me to place you in charge of the Brigade case. There was no way I would put a man who wants revenge in the particular case, in charge of it, but because of the oath I had to. You seriously didn't think you got this far in the bureau by yourself did you?"

In Edward's mind he thought exactly that. When Chris said he would help him, he definitely did in a big way. Edward was completely speechless he had no idea that Kindly had a connection between him and Chris. The only thing he could think of was how small the world is.

"Then just yesterday Chris gave me a call asking for help. Apparently there was an incident in the outskirts of Raccoon City that involved the death of several S.T.A.R.S. members. I don't know much of the details but he said Umbrella is involved…"

Edward's head perked up at the mentioning of Umbrella. Maybe this is his chance to find out what the pharmaceutical company was hiding.

"…Yes the very company you have been doing research on. I know what you do when you in your office Krivins. Now because of my status of Deputy Director, I can't openly help Chris. So I figured you were the best candidate. You know the team, you know the city and gaining their trust will not be a problem. But there's a catch the chief of police won't allow any help from the outside, so this investigation will have to be done under the radar." Spoke Kindly.

Edward didn't know whether to thank the guy or hate the guy. Going back to Raccoon City was the very last thing he wanted to do in his life.

"So I am going to ask, are you up for this?" said Kindly.

Edward thought real hard if he wanted to do this, but then figured out that his answer meant nothing, even if he had said no, he will still be going out to Raccoon City.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Spoke Krivins with confidence

Kindly's face was in shock and he leaned back in his chair, arms still crossed. "I thought I would have to make you to do this, Edward. I even had something to say that would force you to do it."

"Well sir I figured too many people know how I react to certain things, I won't let that happen anymore." Said Krivins

"Okay then, here is your plane tickets." Spoke Kindly reaching into his desk and pulling out two airliner tickets.

Edward got up from his chair and took the tickets. "Tickets? Who am I taking." asked Krivins.

"John Wilson." Replied Deputy Director Kindly

"The rookie? Sir with all due respect, I'd rather do this alone."

"Like hell you are. You really think I will send a reckless idiot with a knack for breaking rules alone on this." Said Kindly

"Sir your the one breaking rules for sending me on this thing." retorted Edward.

"Watch yourself Krivins, you're taking Wilson and that's final. Another word and I will put him in charge of you. Now get out I have a lot of work to do." Answered back Kindly.

Edward began to walk to the door and then Kindly shouted out to him "Krivins…Your forgetting your shield." Kindly tossed the wallet to Edward, who then caught it in mid air. He stared at it and realized it was his agency badge. "I'll have someone get you your gun." Spoke Kindly for the final time. Edward said nothing and left the room.

It appears Edward is going to have the assignment of is life. Not only will he see is old friends and possibly his daughter, but he will be in Raccoon City on an unsanctioned case with a rookie as a partner. Edward left the office and strolled down the corridor. He came to the main room with all the agents and their desks and went straight for his office. He decided to see how his new partner would react when he finds out who he is working with. During his walk to his office he sees Wilson with his feet on his desk listening to some music from his headphones. It must have been a rock and roll song because he was bobbing his head and using pencils as drum sticks. All Edward could say to that was this guy is going to get me killed.

"Wilson, hey Wilson!" called out Krivins. But he must not have heard him because he was still bobbing his head.

Edward looking at the agent across from Wilson, who was on the phone and completely aware of what's going on, pointed to his new partner without saying a word. The other agent knew what Krivins wanted and tossed a pencil to get Wilson's attention

"Hey, dude what's your problem" said Wilson as if he did nothing wrong. The agent pointed at Krivins and Wilson immediately sprung up. His headphones pulled the walkman off his desk and it fell to the floor. With the cord unplugged from the walkman and nothing but rock music echoed thought the large room, catching everyone's attention. He quickly panicked and picked up the recorder and desperately tried to shut it off. After fidgeting with it, he managed to open the tape slot, turning the thing off. The whole time, all Edward could do was watch the guy, embarrass himself.

"Sir, sorry sir." said Wilson panicky

"In my office…now." ordered Krivins. He couldn't believe his new partner, the man that is suppose to watch his back, is a complete klutz.

When Edward was walking away he could here people saying things like "your in trouble now Wilson" and "Uh ho" they even began making showdown tunes like "dun dun duuuuun" Edward could have stopped them but figured this kind of stuff better toughen him up.

Edward got into his office and disliked the way it looked. Compared to Kindly's office it was just a fraction. He always felt this way when he left that office to return to his. He went to his desk, sat in his chair and waited for Wilson. The agent walked in and was immediately told to close the door. He then stood in the middle of the room with his back straight and his hands at his sides just like a soldier in the military.

"Wilson, sit down!" ordered Krivins. He obliged and sat quietly.

"Wilson, before we get down to business, I'm going to tell you to never listen to music when on duty again, understood?

"Yes sir." replied Wilson.

"Good, you've been given an assignment, sort of an undercover assignment and the person you are going to be working with doesn't like you one bit. What do you have to say to that?" Krivins figured that he will see what Wilson has to say about partnership.

"Sir may I speak bluntly?" asked Wilson

"Sure." said Krivins.

"I think that the person I'm going to be working with is a loser, sir. A person that probably doesn't like working with anybody and should just shut up, do his or her job and shove It." said Wilson dauntlessly

"Okay, well then. The assignment takes place in Raccoon City and our flight leaves in exactly twelve hours, so you better be ready." said Krivins with a straight face.

"Ou…our flight?" said Wilson confused.

"Yes, I'm your new partner."

Wilson's eyes bulged and his face went pale, he just insulted the very person he was trying to impress. He was trying to figure out what to say to somehow fix the problem he had just made. At that very moment, someone knocked on the office door, interrupting his thought.

"Come in." shouted Edward. The door opened and in came in Miss Morrick with Edward's gun and a clipboard.

"Wilson you better leave…now." said Agent Krivins in a very serious tone. Wilson said nothing and hastily left the room. Edward then turned his attention over to Caitlyn.

"Morning Edward, how have you been?" said Caitlyn.

Over the months, Caitlyn and Edward became a little closer, but he stayed at a certain distance. The last time he put his trust in somebody; he was shot and nearly killed.

"Hey Caitlyn, things have been alright, I guess." said Krivins, answering her question.

"That's really good to hear…Kindly gave me an order to deliver your gun so here it is." said Caitlyn handing a glock 22 to Edward. He took it and wrote his signature on the clipboard.

"I'm really glad your back, Edward." she said softly. She left after giving him a smile.

Edward new she liked him, but there was no way he would get into any relationship. His heart belonged to his first love, his wife and he would never forget that. Edward leaned back in his chair and began to think about how the day was going. Much had happened in the past few hours. So far, today was all about the past and the present he thought. At the end of the day he will be on a flight to his home town.

Edward was born and raised in Raccoon City. The day he was born became a dark day for him. His mother left him in the Raccoon City General Hospital. The staff was forced to put him in an orphanage, were he spent his first seven years. Over time he entered several different homes, both good ones and bad ones. During his time at an elementary school he came across Amanda, and stayed friends with her ever since. When he turned eighteen he went into university and graduated, being one of the top five in his class at the age of twenty (he was number 4, Amanda was number 1). That was around the same time Edward proposed to Amanda. Then Kate was born. He then later joined the Raccoon City Police Department. For several years he was partnered with Enrico Marini, a trusted friend and hardworking cop, up until Albert Wesker founded S.T.A.R.S. in early 1994. Edward was promoted and became the second in command to the team. Everything seemed to go great in the life of Edward Krivins. Then out of nowhere, in mid 1995, everything changed.

Edward Krivins' apartment, 8:51 PM.

Sitting on the end of the bed with three bags, being ready to go, Edward still wasn't entirely sure about this. For the first time in a long time he was afraid. Afraid of what would happen when he sees his old friends or his daughter or even the place he once called home. He had good memories of the place and wanted it to stay that way. In conflict with himself he subdued his thoughts and got up to leave, but remembered an important item, his family photo. He went to the drawer, opened it and removed his picture from inside. "Can't forget this." He said with a short smile and then went for the door.

_That is my third chapter hope you liked it. If you're fed up with waiting for an update, just email. Please, it does help._


	4. Going Back to Where it Began

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is not mine nor is its characters, just Edward Krivins and some others.

Author's note: I hope this story continues to reach your expectations. I would like to extend my thanks for the many replies. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of my readers, since they are the very reason I write. I will take a small turn with point of views in this chapter, but most likely, this will happen only in this chapter.

Chapter 4:

Going Back to Where it Began

In an airliner jet, heading for its destination. August 1st, 2:31 am.

Edward and his new partner, Wilson, were sitting side-by-side in their passenger seats, heading for Raccoon City. Edward was on the window side and Wilson beside the walking isle. They would have gotten to their destination sooner, but Wilson, being late to arrive at the airport, had them both miss their earlier flight.

Sadly this is how Wilson is most of the time, always late. Wilson has a black business man hairstyle with brown eyes. Standing at 5 foot 8, he seems like a push over but is quite trained in martial arts. He always wears a blue windbreaker over his white shirt and tie. His firearm is kept on his belt, attached in the back. The rookie has been an agent for only a month and because of lacking field experience, he acts childish. Wilson was eating a bag of corn nuts and seemed to enjoy them because he made a lot of crunching sounds that bothered Edward.

"Ah…sir would you like a peanut?" asked Wilson dangling the bag in Edwards face.

"There corn nuts you idiot and no I wouldn't" said Edward.

"Ok sir, more for me I guess." said Wilson downing the bag.

Edward stared pointlessly out the window of the plane, watching the black abyss, still feeling afraid about how his encounter with his old friends and family will go. He had doubts about this case. It's all not being done legally and what if there was a big misunderstanding. What if Umbrella is not involved what if the team sees him and just refuses his help. So many things were thrashing in Edwards mind and he has no idea what he's going to say or even how he is going to go about it.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking, why…"

"I do mind Wilson." interrupted Krivins still staring out the window.

"……why is it that you don't like me sir?" asked Wilson.

Edward turned his head and stared at the rookie. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah I really want to know." Spoke Wilson

"I believe you don't have what it takes to be a federal agent…no let me rephrase that, you don't have what it takes to work with me." Replied Krivins

"Whoa, that's a sucker punch to the face."

Both men remained silent for awhile. Then Wilson began pulling on Edward's coat.

"Sir, sir…there is this really hot flight attendant that keeps staring at Me." said Wilson excitedly." Edward glanced to see if he was telling the truth and saw that an attractive blonde haired stewardess did have her eyes in his direction with a smile on her face. Edward had this feeling though that she was not looking at Wilson.

"She's probably not even looking at you, most likely staring at the guy in front of you." said Krivins.

Wilson leaned out to see the man in front of him "Impossible, the dude's asleep."

Edward then stared behind Wilson's chair through the crack in between the seats and saw what he knew would happen. There was a man with a smile on his face also staring at the stewardess. He winked at her and gave her a finger gesture to come here.

"Sir she's coming this way, what should I say?" panicked Wilson.

Edward just leaned back in his seat, about to enjoy what's going to happen and said with a short smile on his face "Wilson, say what ever comes to mind."

The stewardess drew closer and Wilson put on his confidence face. When she got to his side he immediately said; "Hey cutie, I noticed you were looking at me from over there." sounding as if he's done this a million times. The woman's face went straight to confusion.

"I was?" she said

"Ah…y…you…no…w…weren't." stammered Wilson. He stared over at Edward expecting some sort of a rescue from this, but Edward was just smiling, shaking his head with his hand on his face. Wilson wasn't the smartest agent that Edward had to work with, but he was definitely the most entertaining.

"Do I know you? Would you, like me to get you something?" the woman asked

"Ah…no…never…ah mind…no I'm good." again stammered Wilson.

The stewardess just continued on and began to talk with the man she intended to speak with. Wilson turned to stare at Edward.

"You knew didn't you." said Wilson.

"I told you she wasn't looking at you." lightly chuckled Krivins.

"You could have said something for a heads up, man." Continued Wilson

"Hey, I'm your superior not you best friend. If you want to embarrass yourself countless times, be my guest, because you're not bringing me down with you."

About an hour went by and they were still in the air. The lights in the plane were very dim and everyone was quite. All you could hear was the engine rumbling, singing a lullaby as the passengers slept. Edward was beginning to fall asleep on a pillow, using the window to rest his head. Wilson was also trying to sleep but kept moving around and sometimes hit Edward in the legs. Because he was so tired he said nothing. But Wilson was not going to get away with it.

As Edward drifted off into a deep sleep, he began to dream. He found himself sitting at a kitchen table wearing his S.T.A.R.S uniform. He recognized the room and stood up quickly. The kitchen was big and had the sunlight shine in through the windows. It had a brown wooden floor with eggshell colored walls. This was the home his wife and him bought together, the home were she was killed.

"Edward, are you going to work today." Shouted a familiar voice

"Amanda? Is that you?" surprisingly asked Edward.

"Well of course it is, who else would it be." She retorted.

A curly brunette haired woman came into the kitchen and she was holding a plastic basket of clothes. Edward was in shock. "Please let this be real." He said to himself. "Are you still going to work?" she said again.

Edward remembered this day. It was the day Amanda died. To him it felt like he just stepped into a time portal and had the power to change the future. "No I'm not going anywhere. I will stay with you here in our home…where is Kate." He asked with a panic.

"She's gone to school, are you alright?" asked Amanda with a concerned tone.

Then reality was starting to kick in. Edward began to see that this was a dream and he refused to wake up from it just yet. After she died, all he wanted to do was to tell her how much he loved her and Kate. So that's exactly what he did. He walked up to her and hugged her, the best he can, then began to stare into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Amanda I want you to know that I love you so much, that you and Kate are the best thing that has ever happened in my life, this whole thing isn't real…but I so desperately want it to be." He said.

"Edward…what are you talking about?" asked Amanda. She stepped away from him and placed the basket of clothes on the table. She then came up to him and softly kissed him on the cheek. "Everything will be okay." She continued.

"No it won't."

A large bang came from behind him and he turned around only to see nothing but the darkness of a room. He turned back and Amanda was gone. The kitchen was black and the moon light was glooming in from the windows. Just like that, it was midnight. "Amanda! Amanda!" Edward shouted franticly. He left the kitchen and into the hallway. There was a staircase that leads to the second floor. He began to ascend and when he reached the top he could hear voices in the far room, behind a door. A gunshot went off and Edward rushed to the room he then plowed through the wooden door. Standing over Amanda's body was not Brigade, the man that should have been there, but the very man that was the S.T.A.R.S. captain: Albert Wesker.

"Wesker!?" shockingly spoke Edward

"Some promises were meant to be broken" he said and pointed the gun at Edward and then he squeezed the trigger, firing a shot at Krivins.

Edward awoke on the plane with a startle. "Thank you for flying on Raccoon air and I hope you enjoyed your flight, have a beautiful and glorious day." said the female Pilot on the intercom. Edward stared at his watch: 6:01 am.

"Well sir we arrived, did you sleep well?" said Wilson. Edward just glared at him and said nothing. "Well then I'll take that as a no." said Wilson getting up, answering his own question. They still had a few hours till the S.T.A.R.S. funeral began, which Kindly forgot to mention until last minute.

Over the years Edward had never had a dream about Amanda, not once. He even wondered why Wesker was apart of it. Wesker is the captain of S.T.A.R.S. and is responsible for their well being and affairs. He made a last minute meeting the night Amanda died to discuss the importance of case handling, but ended up canceling it. He and Wesker got in a fistful argument about that a few weeks after, in front of the rest of the team which prompted him to leave the force. Another thing that was bothering Edward was what Wesker said in the dream, "_Some promises were meant to_ _be broken_." That was the same thing said the night Edward was going unconscious after two gun shot wounds to the chest.

Wilson as well as Edward got off the plane and went for the main room terminal. They both grabbed their luggage and sat in the airport lounge. "Okay, leave the vehicle rental to me sir." said Wilson, leaving Edward as he strolled off. Edward just sat on a bench, waiting for Wilson's return.

Rebecca's point of view:

Rebecca Chambers is the youngest member of S.T.A.R.S. She is 18 and graduated university at that very age. She is a gifted young genius. Her expertise in chemicals and other scientific matters is what earned her a spot as their Bravo team medic. She is a sporty slim bodied woman with really short, light brown hair and light blue eyes. She stands at a short height of 5 foot 4. Her first S.T.A.R.S. mission was the worst one anybody could ask for.

Rebecca sat scrunched up on a single cushioned couch in the living room of her small apartment. Every light was on in her home, due to the fright she got from her last mission, and she kept a berretta 9mm on the armrest of the couch by her side. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her face hidden behind her knees. Tears were falling from her cheeks. She dreaded the time to leave for the funeral, but knew she had to go in honor of her fallen comrades.

Barry's point of view:

Barry Burton is the most experienced member of S.T.A.R.S. and is their weapons specialist. Before joining the team he was in various armed forces since 1982, S.W.A.T. being one of them. He has two daughters named Moria and Polly and a lovely wife Kathy that he feels are in danger from Umbrella. He is a 38 year old burly man with dark brown hair, brown eyes. His height is 6 foot 1.

Barry got up from his bed, waking up his wife, Kathy, and dashed for the rooms where his daughters Moria and Polly slept. He then stared in their rooms only to see that they both were sleeping safely. He slowly made his way back to his room and saw his wife waiting for him in the doorway.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kathy with deep concern. Barry said nothing, walked up to her kissed her, then hugged her with all his might, a tear sliding down his cheek. He was afraid for his family. Afraid of what would happen if he lost them because of what has happened on his last mission.

Brad's point of view:

Brad Vickers is a member of S.T.A.R.S alpha team. He is in charge of chemical protection, information gathering and also serves as their helicopter pilot. He is prone to cowardice. Such a trait gave him the nickname "Chickenheart." He made a mistake in the mission which involved him leaving the team alone in the Arklay Mountains after witnessing one of the members being killed. Although he returned to rescue them in the end, he hasn't forgiven himself for what he did.

He's a 34 year old, slim man that stands at 5 foot 10 with auburn brown hair and black eyes. Brad was sitting in a chair in front of a steel work desk at his home. On the desk laid a partial blank sheet of paper and a pen under a bright lamp. On the paper, at the top read suicide note. His gun was lying next to the note with a single bullet lodged in the chamber. He thought much about death since the last mission but never had it in him to pull the trigger.

"How could I live with myself for what I did…" he said, trying to encourage the suicide attempt "…I could have saved my buddy, Joseph, I could have saved them all." He stared at the note written in his hand writing and then suddenly in anger he swiped everything off the desk and onto the floor.

Jill's point of view:

Jill Valentine is a member of the S.T.A.R.S. alpha team. She served in the U.S army's Delta force for a short period of time. Considered intelligent and resourceful by her peers, her bomb disposal and mechanical expertise makes her a valuable team mate. She is a very skilled lock picker, which earn her the title "Master of unlocking" by fellow compatriot, Barry Burton. She was acquainted with Chris Redfield and another member of the team, Forest Speyer, before joining the elite task force. Jill is the age of 23 and stands at 5 foot 6 with a toned physique. She has short brunette hair that lengthened a couple inches below her jaw line. She also has dark blue eyes.

Jill was lying in bed twisting and turning, trying to sleep but she was wide awake. A gun still holstered to her leg must have been the reason. The events that occurred just a week ago gave her tremors and nightmares that kept her constantly on the edge. Most of the time she dreaded sleep but knew she needed it. The window to the bed's right side had its blinds open. She just stared out that window and into the almost sun risen, dark blue sky, wishing she could see all her friends again.

She then glared at the glow-in-the-dark clock hanging on her wall: 6:39 am. She immediately got up and walked to her brown dresser on the left side of the room's door. Deciding to get a change of clothes and take a shower, she opened the drawer and noticed it was empty. All her clothes were dirty and that enraged her. She slammed the drawer closed with extreme force that made the wall clock on the right side of door wiggle and fall to the floor. The clock's sturdy structure bounced off the floor and rolled further away from Jill, knocking over a broom that slid up against the wall and bumped into a partially open closet door. It remained there for a few seconds and then finally swung it open, the inside of the door facing Jill. In the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a being standing were the closet door is. A flash of a blood covered man came to her mind and she removed her Beretta 9mm from its holster and began firing at the being, emptying her gun of 15 rounds into what she saw.

She stood there wide eyed and scared then a jacket hanging on the now bullet ridden door fell to the floor. Still feeling scared and stupid for what she did, she began to sob. She fell to her knees and threw the gun at the jacket with a loud scream. She placed her hands in her face and began to cry heavily.

Chris's point of view:

Chris Redfield is a strong and intelligent S.T.A.R.S. member that is the most skilled in marksmanship. He serves as the team's pointman. He was trained in the U.S Air force for years, but was discharged without honors in 1995 for disobeying orders. Since then he became a drifter without work. Luckily though, his good friend Barry helped him get a job within the elite task force and has been with them ever since. Chris has a younger sister named Claire that he feels he must protect at all times. He is a 25 year old, medium build man that stands at 5 foot 11. His Brunette colored hair is spiked up most of the time and his eyes are the color blue.

Chris sat in the S.T.A.R.S. office at his desk going through several files, diaries and pictures that were picked up from the last mission. Each piece of the information slightly proved the events that occurred out in the Arklay Mountains. The team decided to not hand in the evidence because the risk of trusting the wrong people was way too high. Chris just leaned back in his chair and stared at the evidence. He had no idea how he could bring the truth out about the Umbrella Corporation are even were to begin.

He got up from his chair hoping that Deputy Director Kindly will send some help soon. He grabbed his coffee mug and walked over the coffee pot next to the fax machine which was on the right side of the room's door. He picked up the pot with out knowing it was empty and tried to pour himself some caffeine. He finally noticed it was empty and he then threw it across the room with frustration, smashing it all over Rebecca's desk. He just stood there with a smug look. He felt like giving up on everything. But knew he couldn't, he would let down all of his fellow S.T.A.R.S. members and he would have broken his vow to protect and serve. If he did quit, Umbrella would win and there is no way he would allow that to happen while he was still breathing. He realized what a stupid thing he did and slowly walked over to Rebecca's desk and started to clean up the mess he just made.

Back to Edward Krivins' point of view:

Agent Krivins was sitting in the passenger seat of the rental car and Wilson was driving. Edward was really tired and just wanted to sleep. _"I'm here in Raccoon City and still, I feel…afraid"_ He thought. He overcame the fear of seeing his friends. Neither was he afraid to see his family. He didn't know what had him scared out of his mind. Maybe it was the dream of Amanda that had him freaked out. Maybe it was what Wesker said to him in the dream. All this thinking was giving him a headache.

"Sir, are you feeling okay? You haven't said a thing ever since we got off the plane." Asked Wilson. "I bet it was those meals they gave us, I told you they looked funny." He continued.

"No, I was just thinking…I can't believe I'm going back to where it began." Edward said out loud.

"Sir, most of the time we need answers, the only way to really get them is to sometimes go back to the beginning and work from there." said Wilson. Edward glanced over at Wilson with a surprising look on his face. He could have sworn his new partner just said something worth listening to.

"So what time does the funeral start?" asked Wilson who then stared at is watch. 7:00 am

"Ten o'clock." calmly spoke Krivins.

They got to the hotel they are staying at: The Apple Inn, quite a nice place Wilson thought, but Edward thought otherwise. Both of them got their separate room keys from the front desk and continued onto the forth floor. Then they entered their rooms and went to bed. Two and a half hours have passed since then. Wilson was waiting outside sitting on the hood of the rental car and Edward was staring at himself in the mirror with his black suit on all ready to go. He was nervous and still had a headache. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Safsprin and popped two pills. When Edward was putting it back he saw an Umbrella logo on the bottle's label. He knew it was for pains but didn't know it was an Umbrella product. He just sighed and closed the cabinet and put on his black shades then left his room. Edward come out into the parking lot and saw Wilson beginning to get panicky.

"Sir! Where gonna be late." Said Wilson get on the drivers side. Edward stopped and then stared at the car. It looked awfully familiar to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Wilson. The car was an Acura RL, the same car that ran him over just the other day. He didn't recognize it last night, probably due to fatigue.

"This is the rental?" asked Krivins pointing at the car.

"Yeah, hot of the market, Airports all over the country are using it as a rental, Why?" spoke Wilson confused. Edward knew now the mystery woman was an outsider that must have rented the car and didn't have a residence in Washington or Arlington. But it was just a theory and he had no way of proving it.

"Never mind, get on the other side because I'm driving." sternly ordered Krivins.

"You're the boss." said Wilson throwing the keys at Edward. He caught them and got in the car.

Driving on Main Street, on their way to the S.T.A.R.S. funeral, Edward figured he might as well make a detour and see his daughter. He drove by several turning points that lead to the cemetery grounds. It didn't bother Wilson because he left everything to Krivins, plus he didn't even know where the cemetery was located. _Sorry guys but family comes first. _He said to himself.

Edward turned onto a beautiful suburban area. Edward knew where Kate was staying because he willingly paid child support to Kate's aunt who is Edward's step sister Hannah. He mailed many checks to the residence.

"Okay, now this is weird, is someone having them buried in their backyard? Or what." said Wilson, completely unaware of Edward's intentions. "I have to make a stop here first." said Agent Krivins.

He pulled up across the street from a big white house and turned the ignition off. His hands were beginning to shake. He put on his radio earpiece and said to Wilson.

"Stay in the car and don't move, People are following me so keep a look out. Contact me through the radio and ONLY the radio if anything catches your attention." ordered Krivins as he got out.

"Yes sir, will do." said Wilson trying to act serious. Edward figured this is the best way to keep the guy occupied so he doesn't embarrass him in front of Kate. He started to walk towards the house and he began fixing his tie and jacket. The house was very big and it had a front deck with pillars holding up the second floor. It had two garages and a tree on the lawn with a tire swing that hung from a branch. The perfect home for her he thought.

He reached the deck and stood in front of the door. He lifted his hand to knock but then figured he might use the door bell instead. As he reached to press the bell switch, the door swung open and smacked Ed in the face. A loud scream came from inside the house and the agent jolted back a few steps, holding his nose.

"Oh no, oh no, I am so sorry" said a woman's voice. The one that smacked him.

"Are you a'right?" said another woman with a British accent.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." said the agent.

Edward glanced at the two women with a lot of pain in his nose. Lucky for him, he wore his shades which sort of cushioned the blow. The woman on the right was short about 5 foot 5 with auburn colored hair and greens eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a white one under it and a gray dress. The other woman stood at 5 foot 3 with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue collar shirt with a white under shirt and a beige dress. Both women had name tags.

"Dad?" said a small voice from behind the two girls. They split apart and standing behind them was Kate. "Hey honey," said Krivins trying to fix himself up. His eyes began to tear not because of the reunion but because of the pain. None of them seemed to notice through the shades.

"You must be Edward, Kate's father, she told us much about you." said the auburn hair colored women. "I'm Sister Jenkins and this is Sister Henderson." said Sister Jenkins with her cute British accent. Edward was surprised to hear that Kate talked about him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" said Sister Henderson.

"Yeah I'll be fine…I'm sorry but who are you two?" said Krivins

"We are missionaries from the Church Of…"

"Wait I know who you guys are now, your Mormons…" said Edward interrupting Sister Henderson. "…My wife became a member of the church just a few weeks after we married." blurted Agent Krivins. He started to mentally slap himself. _"Damn! I shouldn't have mentioned that."_

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Kate with her arms crossed. Edward felt amazed to know she still calls him dad. To him this seemed too real to be true.

"I just thought that maybe I will see how my daughter is doing, that's all." said Edward trying to hide the fact that he is only here on an assignment and had very little intention on seeing her.

"Um, sir there is this really huge…uh…bee, flying next to your right ear." said Wilson on the radio. Edward's earpiece was slipping out of his ear and missed what was said. He glanced at the car too see Wilson and then made a mistake of glancing back at the sister missionaries. He was smacked on the right side of his face by, what felt like a brick. Sister Jenkins just hit Edward in the face accidentally with a small hand bag that contained her scriptures. She was trying to hit the large bee before Edward knew there was a bee, but both of them moved at the wrong time. Edward's shades flew off his face and shattered on the concrete sidewalk. The force from the hit nearly knocked him to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, shoot!" said Sister Jenkins feeling really bad for what she did. Sister Henderson had her hands over her mouth in shock. Kate was laughing and Wilson was laughing even louder through the earpiece. Edward was starting to get pissed. He turned off the radio that is hanging onto his belt and stared at the three girls like nothing happened.

"How are you feeling? I was trying to get the bee but…" said Sister Jenkins with a sincere tone, the other missionary sister still in shock about what occurred.

"I'll be fine and I've taken several hits similar to that before." said Edward sounding tuff. But the real truth was he was hurting…a lot.

"Right, you're an F.B.I. agent…I hope I'm not in trouble" Said Sister Jenkins sounding a little frightened.

"No your not, but I suggest you both should leave before you do." said Edward.

"Maybe that is a good idea…" said Sister Henderson with a light smile pushing Sister Jenkins. "…Kate we will see you later today okay? We are so, so sorry Mr. Krivins." She continued to say.

Edward just nodded, waved and picked up his broken shades. Both of the missionaries got in their vehicle, waved a final time and then left. Edward just stared at his favorite 40 dollar broken shades.

"Well, certainly a lively couple, that's for sure." He said out loud.

"They can't date you know." said Kate. The agent glanced back with a bewilderment look and saw Kate, who still had her arms crossed. "The Missionary sisters, they aren't allowed to date." She said.

"Kate…I would never…" sincerely spoke Edward

"Yeah right." said Kate staring away from her father. Edward walked up to her and kneeled down to her level.

"I have never dated anyone since the passing of your mother." Solemnly spoke Edward

"Kate…please, look at me…" Kate then stared at her father with glistening eyes. "Nobody can ever take your mothers place." He said. She instantly hugged him and started to sob. He was so happy to know she still loved him. It felt so unreal, it felt like a dream. Everything he was afraid of, he knew he could conquer. Kate gave him the strength to do anything. A smile came to his face and his eyes started to water up. But he saw another woman come into sight from within the house and refused to cry.

"Kate, did the sisters lea…Edward?" said Hannah shockingly

Hannah Scarlette is Amanda's older sister. The Scarlette family consists of two elderly parents a 37 year old son named Michael, a 33 year old daughter Hannah and Amanda being the youngest and same age as Edward at 32. Sadly, she would have been 32 today but…. The family never cared for Edward and didn't approve of the Krivins' wedding. Hannah has over shadowed the relationship between Amanda and Edward ever since they started dating, back in high school. Hannah once loved Edward but he chose Amanda over her and since then, Hannah became bitter. She was a 5 foot 10 woman that was in great shape with light brunette hair and black eyes. Quite attractive but Edward had absolutely no interest in the woman.

Edward was about to let Kate go but she held on tighter "No, I don't want her to see me crying." She whispered. Edward just smiled "Okay." He whispered back. He then picked her up.

"I don't want you around here." said Hannah angrily.

"Fine Just let me take her inside and I'll go." He said sternly

Hannah hesitated and said, "Fine, but make it quick."

"Edward walked past Hannah, keeping Kate's face out of her auntie's view. Edward stepped inside and marveled at how beautiful the house looked. It had white wallpaper with nicely made marble floors. The stairs spiraled to the second floor.

"Where's you room?" he whispered to her

"Upstairs." She said softly.

Agent Krivins then carried his daughter upstairs and found her room with some direction. The room was enormous and covered in blue, her mother's favorite color. The bed was a king size and had a lot of stuffed animals scattered on it. She had her own computer her own walk-in closet and even her own phone. The Scarlettes are definitely spoiling her he thought. He placed her on her bed and stared into her eyes. She was slightly crying.

"Kate I want you to be strong, Okay…how come you didn't want Hannah to see you cry?" he asked placing her strain of hair behind her ear.

"She says only babies cry."

"Babies?" Edward began to grow angry. They should be comforting her not scaring her. "Those that cry are human and mean a lot more to this world than those that don't." Said Edward trying the best he can to cheer up his daughter. "I have to go now, but I WILL be back."

She held onto his hand as he was about to leave. "Kate…here I'll give you my favorite picture…my only picture." He removed his family picture from his wallet and handed it to Kate.

"I remember this one." She said softly with a smile.

"This is the only one I got left, so don't lose it, okay." said Edward smiling.

"Okay"

"Be safe…I love you Kate." Spoke Edward with a loving tone. He did care for his daughter, but wondered if she would say the same.

Edward wished he could spend more time with her but he had to leave. He was late for the funeral and Hannah didn't want him around. As he was leaving Kate wanted to tell her father something but ended up not to and watched him leave her room.

Agent Krivins strolled down the stairs and headed for the door, but was stopped by Hannah.

"Edward, if you want to see your daughter again I suggest you don't come by without telling me." She said with a rude tone.

"Hannah……You have got to grow up." He said and stormed out.

The angered agent hastily made his way back to the car. He got in and noticed Wilson still smirking about what happened to his face and shades. Edward remained quite and started the car. He felt strong, he felt invincible. Seeing Kate gave him confidence to meet his old pals "Now it is time to meet the team" he said out loud and drove off.

_Author's note: That happens to be my fourth chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to continue it but figured that I'll make the entire S.T.A.R.S. scene one chapter._ _Now I'm sure there is some question going around_ _about the Mormon thing, well I am Mormon and DARN proud of it. If you believe the negativity said about Mormons then it saddens me to a great deal to know that you judge without really knowing the truth. Anyway, I really hope you don't let the whole religion thing get in the way of your replies. I do have much respect for all religion and all of my fellow writers and I hope you do too. Boy, listen to me rant on. _

_I am going to be completing a fellow writer's story called: _Resident Evil: Lost Hope_. I do have full consent from its original author, _Miracle Viguy 38. _So if you want to check out the continuation story that I'm writing then check out the first part of Resident Evil: Lost Hope. You will find _Miracle_ Viguy 38's profile under favorites in my profile. Search for RE: Lost Hope there. Now because I will be writing another story the next chapter might take a little longer to update. I appreciate your time in reading my chapters and hope you will continue to do so. Thank you very much and be safe. _


End file.
